


Power Rangers Baby Blues

by Chloria



Category: Power Rangers
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29666034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloria/pseuds/Chloria
Summary: Like the title says. A sort of Power Rangers/ Harry Potter crossover





	Power Rangers Baby Blues

I do not own "Power Rangers"

Every day may not be good, but there's something good in every day. Unknown

Dr. Oliver was down in his lab, working with his chemistry set.

"I don't see why I shouldn't have this. Nothing bad can happen, right?"

He didn't know how wrong he was.

"A little essence of petunia, a little essence of jasmine...and there!" The liquid had turned blue.

He corked the beaker he held

"And now for the antidote."

He got a clean beaker out of the cabinet.

He mixed the antidote up, corked it, and put in the cabinet. It was pink.

He then turned back to his first concoction.

He uncorked it.

"Now for the test. No, I shouldn't test it on myself."

Kiya appeared in his lab.

"I didn't scare you, did I?"

"Oh, no. Practicing pictorial teleportation?"

"Yes, sir. What do you have there?"

"Possibly the fountain of youth. Want to try it? No, wait. Let me call your parents first and see if

you can spend several days here, in case there are some side effects I need to study."

"Alright."

"Okay. Stay here."

He went up stairs and called the Vulcans. He explained the situation and got Andros' okay.

"We'll send her a bag by Atarah today."

"Alright. But, just in case, you may want to send her some clothes a little bit smaller. This will not

only change her age, but her size."

"Alright.

"Bye."

Dr. O went back downstairs to find Kiya gone and the formula half-drained.

"Hello?" he called.

He heard the gurgle of a baby, but then the baby started crying.

"Oh, no."

He realized what had happened. Kiya had drunk half of the bottle and had reverted back to a

baby. It was a good thing school was out for Spring Break, and then they were starting the re-

modeling. He looked to see where the baby was. There, on the pile of Kiya's clothes. She was

wearing Kiya's shirt, but undoubtedly no diaper. He went over and picked her up. She stopped

crying.

"You just want to be held."

He cradled her in his arms.

"Oh, Kiya. What will we do? Your parents are going to be furious."

He had no idea how old she was (Six months.)

"I'll have to call and explain it to your parents."

He carried her upstairs.

"First, we'll have to get you a diaper."

Fortunately, he remembered how to do that from high school.

He got an old shirt, laid Kiya on it on the couch, lifted her shirt, and quickly made a diaper.

Picking her up again, he called her parents.

"You better send some of Alexandria's clothes. I tried to create a fountain of youth. Well, I got one."

"How's Kiya?"

"You mean, 'How old is Kiya'."

"Well, yes."

"I don't know. She's too young to talk."

"She's a baby!"

"Yes. I'm afraid it may take me a while to find the antidote."

He forgot he already found one.

"Oh, no. I'll come and pick her up."

"No, you have so many kids already. Let me keep her until I find the antidote."

"You sure? Do you know the first thing about babies?"

"I'm sure Haley can help me out."

"If you're sure."

Haley walked in through the front door just then.

"I know she can."

"Bye." Dr. O hung up and turned around.

"Hey, Dr. O, where'd you get the adorable baby?"

"It's Kiya. I was trying to invent the fountain of youth when Kiya came over. I asked her to stay

here for a few days and help me out with some experiments."

"And the fountain of youth was one of them." Haley said, dryly.

"Yes. She drank half of it. I don't know how old she is."

"I'd say six months. Have you told her parents?"

"Yes. They said she could stay here until I find the remedy."

"Well, let's get started."

Kiya started to cry.

"Do you mind? I'll get started looking for the remedy while you take care of her."

"Sure. It's a good thing that I took that Life Studies course last semester. I know how to take care

of her. Do you... no, you wouldn't have any bottles."

"No, I don't. Take her to the store and take my credit card and buy whatever you need." He

handed her his credit card and Kiya, who was still crying.

"Hush, hush. All smiles, now." Haley crooned.

Haley took Kiya to the store in her car. It was a good thing she was used to having to drive one-

handed. She went into the store with Kiya in tow.

Placing Kiya in the shopping cart, in the little seat in the front, she headed for the baby care aisle.

"First, you'll definitely need diapers." She cooed to little Kiya, who smiled and gurgled.

Haley put two boxes of diapers in the buggy.

"Now, some bottles."

They went in.

"Now some toys."

She got six toys-none of which needed batteries.

"Now, you'll need clothes."

Haley got some adorable onesies. Two were dark blue with ducks, three were light blue with

rabbits, and three were yellow with green frogs. Haley got a swing, baby monitor, formulae,

some baby powder, lotion, a changing pad, some crib linens, some teething biscuits, and a

portable crib.

"Hope I don't max this thing out." she said. She went to the first cashier.

She rang up Haley purchases, and Haley paid for them with no problem.

She pushed the cart toward her car. She unloaded the cart; put most of the stuff in the trunk, the

crib had to go in the back seat. and put the cart up. She took Kiya out, and carried her to the car.

She opened the door, and got in.

"I probably should have gotten you a car seat, but those things are just so hard to put in."

She cradled Kiya with one arm the entire way to Dr. O's. She pulled into his drive way. Dr. O came out.

"Need some help getting everything out?"

"Yes." Haley said, getting out and handing him Kiya.

"Here, hold her while I get everything out."

Haley got the crib out first. She took it into the house.

She came back out. "Why don't you go put that together while I get everything else out?"

"Sure. But what do I do with her?"

"Put her on the couch."

"Okay." He went in. He put Kiya on the couch, and opened the box. He dumped the parts out. He

was glad of the instructions. He knew what tools he would need. Leaving Kiya to stay on the

couch, he went into his garage. He got the tools he would need, and went back to the living

room.

Haley had fixed a bottle and was feeding Kiya on the couch.

"Got everything you'll need? Kiya needs to sleep in your room, so I think it'll be easier for you to

assemble it in there."

"You're right. Haley, would you like to stay tonight?"

"I don't want to leave such a precious little girl alone with someone who may forget about her."

Kiya finished the bottle and Haley, with a dirty towel on her shoulder to act as a burp cloth,

placed her on the towel and started burping her.

"Later, I'll put a proper diaper on you. Oh, Dr. O, I put your credit card and the receipt on the

counter where you couldn't miss it."

"Alright, thanks." Dr. O took everything into his room and started to assemble the crib. He

remembered when he had taken Life Studies and had been partnered with Kat. He knew the

baby wouldn't be kidnapped by Rita this time around, though. He assembled the crib and stood

back to study it.

"I'd make good handy-man." he thought. He went to check on Kiya and Haley. He got a little

worried when Kiya started crying.

"I suppose you don't like being changed, huh?" he heard Haley ask.

"Apparently not." he said. He saw Kiya on the changing pad.

He answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Dr. O, is anything wrong? Do you need help?" he heard Ashley Vulcan ask.

"Mrs. Vulcan, hi! No, everything's fine. I have one of my students here helping me."

"What is she doing to my baby?"

"Changing her. She doesn't really like it."

Kiya started cooing.

"She must be done."

"Yes, she is."

"I was wondering if you had started on finding that antidote."

"We have to get Kiya settled in first."

"Oh, I suppose that's best."

"It is. Haley says she's six months."

"I can tell from her crying."

"Well, I think Haley needs my help. See you when Kiya's fifteen again."

"See you then."

He hung up and turned around.

"So how's Kiya doing, now that she has a fresh diaper?"

"Just fine. Listen." Kiya was cooing. Haley stood up with her.

"Maybe I should get her toys out." Dr. O went over to the bag with the toys in it. He got out the

first toy.

"A swan?"

"It squeaks."

He squeezed it. It squeaked.

"She is old enough to grasp things, isn't she?"

"Yes."

Kiya gurgled and laughed. Then she yawned.

Haley looked at her watch.

"It's nap time." She whispered.

She picked Kiya up and got off the floor herself. She carried Kiya into Dr. O's room. She started to lay the baby in the crib, but Kiya started crying.


End file.
